mairimashita_irumakunfandomcom-20200215-history
Iruma-kun from Demon School
Iruma-kun from Demon School (Akuma Gakko no Iruma-kun) is the first episode of the anime [https://mairimashita-irumakun.fandom.com/wiki/Mairimashita!_Iruma-kun_(Anime) Mairimashita! Iruma-kun]. Summary Iruma is working on a tuna ship midst a storm. Frozen fish are falling from their crates and crashing down all around him. Iruma has always worked and never had the chance to experience life as a normal kid. His parents are not there for him as much as they should be and he's consistently exposed to dangerous situations because of it. In fact, his parents don't work at all. Iruma is only 14 and fully supports his parents. One good thing to come of it is that it has rendered him an expert at avoiding projectiles and falling objects, at least. Everything freezes in place as Iruma narrowly avoids a fish barreling down at him. His surroundings shift and he is presented before a looming figure and is stamped with a sign declaring he has been "sold". He is transported from the ship to the netherworld. The looming figure introduces himself as Lord Sullivan, casting a spell so Iruma may understand demon language. He informs Iruma that his parents sold his soul to him. As Iruma is prepared to deny it, he catches himself upon the realization that it is exactly something they would do to him. Lord Sullivan surprises Iruma by asking Iruma to be his grandson. He explains that he has always been single and unable to start a family and that he always wanted a grandchild. He progresses into begging Iruma, which is Iruma's weakness. Iruma struggles with the inability to say no to others, as he is a pushover. He never rejected anyone before in his life. For once, he wants to deny someone, but even when the odds are that his soul has been sold to a demon, he caves upon hearing the words "please" and reluctantly agrees. Giddily, Lord Sullivan bestows upon Iruma clothes, a room, and anything he could ever ask for at the snap of his fingers. He declares that he will be enrolling Iruma into a demon school. He warns Iruma to not let his peers discover that he is human or he risks being eaten by demons. He douses Iruma in perfume to mask his human scent. He mentions that he would have had to have Iruma for dinner if he declined. Opera criticizes Lord Sullivan for acting upon his whims too freely. He asks Lord Sullivan his reasoning for adopting a human rather than a demon. Lord Sullivan dismisses the inquiry and says he will understand someday. Lord Sullivan dotes on Iruma relentlessly and takes a photo with him on the way to school. Students gather in the auditorium for the entrance ceremony. Everyone begins to sing the Babyls school anthem, which entails the devouring of humans and their purpose as food. Iruma promises himself not to stand out and to not be caught, but Lord Sullivan calls his name from the stage excitedly to brag about him. Turns out, Lord Sullivan is the chair demon of Babyls. Asmodeus Alice is called to the stage as the new Student Representative. He's popular, predominantly amongst the female students as they erupt into fawning over him. However, Iruma is called up to greet everyone in his place. Lord Sullivan prepared a greeting for Iruma to read aloud which will prevent him from tripping and falling for the rest of the day. It's a spell that if done incorrectly, could have resulted in an immediate demise for Iruma. Asmodeus is anguished by Iruma stealing his place at saying that greeting. He challenges Iruma to a duel in the courtyard. Asmodeus is a master of fire spells, automatically barreling fireballs to Iruma with the intent of death. He wishes to see if Iruma was truly worthy of having that spotlight. However, thanks to Iruma's skill at avoiding death and the spell he cast at the entrance ceremony, Asmodeus is unable to land a single hit on him. Iruma's defense is dubbed "Overwhelming Crisis Evasion Capability". To Iruma's dismay, everything he does is perceived as him acting as though he is superior to Asmodeus; such as his reluctance to attack Asmodeus says Asmodeus is unworthy of combat. He attempts to reconcile by saying he is just an insignificant bug, but that is taken as Asmodeus must be even less than an insignificant bug. Asmodeus charges at Iruma with a flame sword, only to have his attack parried and redirected by Iruma avoiding him. Asmodeus' attack is then sent hurtling toward Eiko, a bystander of the duel. Not wanting anyone to get hurt, Iruma charges into action and grapples Asmodeus into a German Suplex by accident. Thanks to the spell he cast, that is, it prevented them from falling and caused their duel to end this way. Their duel is retold in the school paper, heralding Iruma for his finishing move. Lord Sullivan is elated, stating he expects nothing less of his grandson. Meanwhile, Iruma feels guilty for his actions and for humiliating Asmodeus. Asmodeus then pledges his fealty to Iruma, saying that it is demon law for the loser to serve the victor. Asmodeus goes further to say he was deeply moved by Iruma being the one to carry him to the infirmary as well. Asmodeus' serious demeanor shifts to him cheerily pledging himself in Iruma's progression to rule over the school, asking for his first orders on who to slay. Characters *Iruma Suzuki *Lord Sullivan *Opera *Azazel Ameri *Sabnock Sabro *Asmodeus Alice *Valac Clara *Eiko Trivia When Lord Sullivan speaks to Iruma, he is speaking backward Lord Sullivan is one of four people, who know that Iruma is a human. References Navigation Category:Episodes